I'm Angry Because
by Bananalemons
Summary: Hotch is angry. At Reid. Spencer wants to find out why. HotchxReid.


Reid was fidgeting. Anyone could tell you that. In the last five minutes, he had walked half-way to Hotch's door three times to merely turn around and go fill his already full coffee cup. As he stood up to make the round for a fourth time, Prentiss stopped him, "Is something bothering you Reid?"

He stood there, looked at her, then blinked twice, "No."

He started to walk away, "Reid, sit down." He turned around, saw the look on her face and returned to his chair, "I'm not asking for details, but I do want to say, that obviously it's something important, so why aren't you going to talk to him about it?"

Prentiss waited as she watched Reid fumble around, trying to find something to do so he wouldn't have to answer her question. After a few moments, he sighed, finally giving up, "It's nothing really," he said in a soft voice. Prentiss just gave him a knowing look, and he sighed again, "Fine, it is _something_. I just - " he suddenly got a scowl on his face, "I have no idea _what _it is." She raised an eyebrow at him, asking him to continue, "This morning, Aar- Hotchner was – _is_ extremely angry with me. And I have no idea what I did."

There was silence for a few moments as Emily was mulling over what Spencer had said, "Have you done anything that could upset him? Something that might have triggered something?"

Spencer knew that she was talking about painful memories, but he shook his head, "No, I'm always crazy careful about that."

"So why won't you go talk to him about it?"

He shrugged, sighing, "What if it's something really bad, and he decides living together isn't what he wants anymore?"

"Are you saying you'd rather have him suffer in silence than figure this out? Because if that's the case, then I don't see how it got this far to being with."

He groaned, "No, I don't want that, Emily." He lowered his voice, "I just don't want to be abandoned."

She gave him a small, sad smile, "Just go talk to him. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Spencer took a shaky breath and stood up. This time on his walk to his boss's office, he wasn't going to turn around.

Hotch was trying to focus on his paperwork, but his mind kept wandering. He knew he shouldn't be angry about this, but he can't help it. He supposes it's just one of his pet peeves, and there's nothing he can do but live with it, because causing a scene is just not worth it.

When a light knock sounds at the door, with a small, shy, "Hi," from the person he is thinking about startles him, he looks up, not expecting Spencer to come talk to him. Then he figures they are still co-workers and that this is most likely work related, but when Spencer shuts the door behind him – even though he wasn't invited in – he understands that this is a personal matter.

"Is there something you needed, Spencer?" Aaron used his first name, allowing Spencer to know that he understood this was in no way work related.

"Well, yeah," He starts off with, wringing his hands somewhat nervously, "It's just that, this morning, you seemed, uhm, angry. At me." Spencer stops there, and Aaron is unaware if it's because he wants an answer or if he just doesn't know what else to say. Apparently it's the latter of the two, as Spencer keeps talking after missing a few beats, "And I just can't think of anything that I did that could've made you angry, and I can't get anything done with this eating away at me."

Aaron pushes himself away from his desk, stands up, and walks over to Spencer, placing both his hands on his lover's shoulders. They stare into each other's eyes until Aaren leans in, capturing Spencer's mouth in a kiss. He breaks it apart moments later, foreheads touching, lips only inches apart. He can still feel Spencer's breath. They stay like this. It could have been minutes, even hours, neither of them know, nor do they care.

Aaron breaks the silence, "I'm sorry to have put these thoughts in your head. It's nothing really. It's not even worth me getting angry over."

Spencer brings a hand up to cup his boss's face, "Aaron. Of course it's worth it. I don't want to do something to make you angry, then you just live with it."

Aaron sighs, and presses their lips together once more before pulling away, "It's the bed."

Spencer looks at him in disbelief, "You're angry over the bed? But - "

"Shh," Aaron places a finger to Spencer's still moist lips, "It's not the bed," Spencer begins to protest, but Aaron starts talking again, "It's the fact that you never _make_ the bed."

Spencer's mouth turns into an 'O', and Aaron takes his finger away, kissing the red lips once again, "It's nothing I _should_ be angry about. I wouldn't even call it anger. It's more of an annoyance. And I know I shouldn't have everything my way, but the _bed_, Spence, it's always made."

Spencer chuckles, this time he kisses Aaron slightly, "It's perfectly okay. I was sitting out there worrying ever since we got here, and it's about the _bed_." Aaron opens his mouth to apologize, but Spencer cuts him off, "No, it's okay. It's not that hard to ask me to make the bed."

They stand in silence for a few moments, "Spence, could yo- " His question was lost as a loud knock echoed through the room. Both of their eyes snap open and they jump apart. Until that moment, neither of them had realized they had been whispering the whole time.

There was another knock, followed by the door opening, and in walked Agent Derek Morgan, who then looked up upon entering and just stopped as Hotch gave him the "one minute" sign.

Reid turns to walk out, but Aaron grabs his wrist, "Could you make the bed more often?"

Spencer smiles widely, "Of course, Aaron," then he turns and walks out, mumbling, "It was all over the _stupid bed_."

Morgan gives them both a strange look, before shaking his head, deciding he didn't really want to know and continued with what he had interrupted them for.


End file.
